The Curse eye of the Uchiha Full Verson
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Creepypasta I am working on review if you think iys good enogh to put in wiki. Rated M for torcher Heartattack and suicide


My name is samuel, I am a huge Naruto fan. I watch every single episode, so one day i went into GameStop to see if they had something of that nature for us to buy. When I was at the DVD section I found a strange Naruto movie titled "Naruto the Eyeless Uchiha." It had an image of Itatchi with blood was dripping from his empty eye sockets. He had a creepy smile that would make anyone runaway from him. The teeth looked to be like fangs and they looked to be coded something similat to blood,  
. I had never heard of this movie before, and I always had a strange enthusiasm for scary movies. So of course I bought it. The clerk tried to convince me to not buy it, however, I didn't listen. After all it couldn't be that bad, could it?  
Anyway, when we got home I made some popcorn and turned out the lights in the living room for an ultimate scary movie experience. Wide-eyed, I started watching the movie. Do you remember that place where Sasuke killed Itatchi? I forget its name but I think it's called the "Uchiha hideout". But anyway, where was I? Ah yes.

The next scene on the movie contained a clip of itatchi laying on his back unconscious while Sasuke was removing his eyes painfuly as he places him in a presurving jar, you could here Itatchis screams. for the pain to stop. the worst part was Sasuke kicking Itatchis body so he would remain awake threw the torcher Sasuke had planned. i thew up like 3 times just by watching it. it was gross. "me... no... noroi."

aya and i grinned, noroi, usually means curse, and me Means eye, so, my guess was, that he sealed his chakra in side his tsukiyumi eye, so he can torcher his little brother while he sleeps.

The next day, Sasuke awoke from having terrible nightmares. "My eyes. What have you done? I can't see. What have you done with me eyes? It's all your fault. Now I can't help revive the Uchiha clan and it's all your fault!" Itatchi began yelling in a demonic tone.  
The nightmares got even more horrible each day. Each nightmare was hell after hell. However, they always started the same.  
Sasuke was is in a very dark place with a deep , crimson fog. He was running because he sensed something off about this. If he could get out of the fog he can probably get out of this hellish place. "Come see me," said a very demonic voice. "W-who said that?" Sasuke turned around briefly before he continued running. He and ran until he reached the end of the fog.  
When he got there he saw an image of Itatchi looking at him with no eyes with blood leaking out of his eye sockets like tears. He had the most creepy, sadistic smile you could ever imagine. It was scary enough to make a dog whimper at the sight of it. How gruesome it was.  
Suddenly the walls started to close in on him as Itatchi slowly walked to him. Itachi said in a deep, demonic voice, "What's the matter with you, foolish little brother? Are you happy now? Are you happy that I am dead? Are you happy that you avenged our pathetic family? All I did was protect our home, do you know the truth? Do you know what our family was doing behind your back? Do you know why I killed them in the first place? Of course you don't , and guess what? that's the way it's going to stay."  
Soon he was standing in front of Sasuke who's trembling knees were beginning to fail him. Then the floor cracked open and Sasuke fell into a dark void of empty space.  
He woke up. "I can't take this anymore! I'd rather die than continue to be haunted by these dreams. He grabbed kusanagi and stabbed himself. The sheets became stained and moist as blood and acid began spewing out of his body. He laid there looking up at the ceiling while slowly dying . Little did Sasuke know that by killing himself he would become trapped in the nightmare forever with absolutely no chance of escape. He sealed his own fate inside his biggest fears.

the last thing he herd was "the truth hurts, doesn't it little brother." before he died of blood and acid burning his skin. a demonic laugh echoed as Sasuke layed there dead.

that was... creepy, although, it was a good movie. none the less. interupting my train of thought, was a phone call. the caller ID read, Konahagakure no sato. and 666-555-1010, i anwsered it, "Hello?" i said and a demonic voice came threw the speekers, "Hes coming for you," the voice said. "Who?" the voice hang up. then i decided to call the voice back. when i did. it said the number dosen't exist. then i decided to check my email. it was all the same but one email suddenly poped up. i looked at it and decided to open it it said, "Hes coming." then my power came out in my house. that was weird, i remember i payed my bills, then the power came on then i looked at my wall. the messages wer what looked to be in red paint. "The... truth.. hurts? okay, this is creepy. "COME OUT NOW!" I screamed somewhere in my house to get a demonic laugh, Mwahahahaha. then he came out from the shadows, Itatchi? No this was the demon Itatchi from the movie. i started to get back to try and avoid him but he Just slowly walked twords me like he did on the movie with sasuke. "STAY BACK!" I yelled. he ignored me. and laughed. "Whats the matter? cant you handle the truth? i slowly tryed to run but itatchi cornered me with a clone, i fell to the ground dead as i had a heart attack i felt my heart racing and i felt the pain of me slowly dieing as itatchis grin showed, "The truth hurts, dosen't it, little brother."

the naibers called to check on me as they herd me screaming. however i fell to the ground dead as i couldnt take the stress my heart was going threw. the last words i herd was 'The truth hurts, dosen't it little brother.

a week ago, Funeral,

my family wanted me to be creamated, as my body was being placed inside the furnis. the flames came to life you could here the flames speek for me as if say Hai. aniki. and a Image of sasuke appeared with in the flames for a short while. the next day my mother checked my email to find clues of my death . what caused me to have a Heartattack in the first place. when she open the file reading HES COMING, she looked at a image of a man that looked eyeless, with the kanji of death for a headband, what creeped her out was the smile and the text, "The truth hurts, dosen't it little brother."

the end.


End file.
